


Parties and Freedom

by Ninja_Dregen



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Dregen/pseuds/Ninja_Dregen
Summary: With the war now over, Kai must work with his friends to form a new life. Unfortunately for him, he isn't quite sure what to do with his life. But, when he finds interest in a flapper in Garmadon's speakeasy, his life takes quite the turn.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai (Ninjago)/Original Character(s), Zane (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains original characters! Ayumi, who is paired with Kai, belongs to me! Quinncy, who belongs to a good friend of mine, is paired with Zane!
> 
> **Also, warning, due to the context and backstory of this fic, there will be mentions of sensitive topics such as discrimination against the LGBTQA+ Community, sexual content, etc! Please read with caution!**

1920, the age of new freedom. The Great War had ended about two years prior and a new culture had emerged amongst the people. Jazz became the central hub for music. Women left gender roles behind in favor of their newfound freedom. Life constantly moved along quickly as automation came into light. Speakeasies, bars, nightclubs have never been so lively. Parties were often held nightly and would last until morning. Life had never been so good.

Well..for some people it was. 

To Kai Smith, it wasn’t all that good. Him and his sister had lost their home during the war and had to live with their friends until they were able to find a new place to live. He didn’t mind living with his friends, but he would like to have some privacy and peace. 

The house that they lived in acted as a safe place for each of them during this hectic time. For Jay, Cole, Zane, and Quinncy, it was a place of acceptance. Jay and Cole were the distinguished gay couple of the group, while Zane and Quinncy were a more subtle queer couple. Zane became protective over his lover due to their identity. It was uncommon for one to declare themselves as non-binary, so they were seen in the same light as other queers. The male did not want Quinncy to face any discrimination simply because of who they were. Both couples were also fearful of showing any affection out in public. Although society allowed freedom amongst the people, queer folk were still not treated as kindly as others. Luckily, their friend group was an anomaly from the rest of society and were accepting of them. Lloyd wanted to enjoy the feeling of freedom, so he had moved out of his father’s house and found a nice home in the city, the main place for parties and speakeasies. After moving into his new home, Lloyd eventually got lonely and offered his home for the others to stay in, which they gladly accepted. Nya was looking to escape the enforcement of gender roles. She wasn’t fond of staying in the kitchen or staying home to clean. She believed there was more to her life than that. Kai was very supportive of his sister, but was often worried about the consequences her decision would give her. 

The group, although weren’t the most social, tried to go to parties or speakeasies at least once a week. It was usually during the weekend, where the parties were the most lively. 

“Come on, Kai! We’re almost leaving!” Nya called out to her brother, who was finishing up with getting ready.

Lloyd had invited his friends to enjoy a night at his father’s speakeasy, which was a few blocks down from where they lived. 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Kai said, adjusting his bowtie, before heading out of his room. Whenever they went out on nights like these, Kai would do everything in his power to look presentable in hopes of gaining someone’s attention. He was still single, which his friends often teased him about from time to time. In response, Kai would just roll his eyes and tell them that he hadn’t found the right person yet. He had seen plenty of women after the war had ended, but he never felt a connection with them. So, before anything happened, he would end the quick relationships, leaving many women heartbroken. Although Kai felt guilty, he knew that they would quickly get over it and move on to find other fish in the vast ocean.

He felt as though tonight wouldn’t be any different. He would end up talking to some lady who thought she was the belle of the ball and would be forced to act interested so that he wouldn’t ruin the night. This common occurrence always tired Kai out and made him a bit hesitant with going to parties. But, the others always knew how to draw him in.

It took about fifteen minutes for them to get to the speakeasy and since Lloyd was the son of the owner, they had no trouble getting inside. Kai was amazed by the sight. It was probably the biggest speakeasy he has ever been to. Vibrant red walls outlined the secret nightclub. A chandelier hung in the center, acting as a centerpiece. To the left, various liquors and wines lined the wall. By appearance, it was the most popular area. Below the chandelier was the dance floor, where many flappers were spending their time. Off to the right, a stage took up the space. A lively band was playing jazz music while a few flappers performed in front of them. It was something that had to be experienced to be believed. 

“Alright, we’ll meet back here in a few hours. Sounds good?” Lloyd asked the group.

“Yup! Sounds good to me!” Jay grinned, before turning to his “secret lover”, “Let’s go get some drinks!” He said excitedly, before dragging his raven-haired boyfriend to the bar.  
“Shall I have this dance?” Zane smiled to Quinncy.

They let out a small, quiet chuckle, before nodding, “You may.” They hummed, before heading off to the dance floor with Zane.

Kai had decided to look around the place first before he did anything. He had to admit, not aloud, that he was envious of his friends. Each of them had someone to be with and enjoy the night with, but since he was single he was often left by himself. There had been a few times where Nya or Zane would offer Kai to join them. But, during those times he felt more like a third-wheel than welcomed company. 

Looking around, Kai noticed that there weren't as many people as most speakeasies would have. It did not bother the male, but it did surprise him since speakeasies were very popular and have become a common place to visit. While Kai was wondering, he had found himself amongst the crowd that was watching the band perform. Upon realizing this, Kai decided to stop and watch along. It wouldn’t hurt to give this jazz band some attention. He watched the band, observing their fluid movements. He could tell that they were professionals based on their stance and movements when using their instruments. The music they played seemed to dance along in the air, traveling around the room to liven up the place. 

After a few minutes of watching the band, his gaze shifted to the flappers that were performing. His gaze stopped when he caught sight of one of the performers. She was notably smaller than the others. Her silky black dress outlined every feature of her body and the makeup that she wore looked almost natural on her face. Her auburn hair was kept in curls that swayed along with her movements. Kai was sure time had slowed when he saw the young woman. She was simply gorgeous in his eyes. But she was a flapper. Although Nya would be considered a flapper to society, Kai didn’t exactly see his sister in that way. She wanted to live her life independently and on her own terms, but not in a way a flapper would. Flappers were quite wild. They smoked, they wore short dresses to expose their body, they didn’t have much of a care in the world. Kai couldn’t imagine his sister being like that and he still didn’t know how he felt about it. But, something about her made his heart race and make everyone else disappear in the background. He was mesmerized by her voice, it could’ve been compared to the finest silk in China.

Kai had been so lost in thought, that he did not seem to realize that the performers had stopped their performance to take a break. The dazed male shook his head to get back to his senses, but he couldn’t get that flapper out of his mind. She plagued his thoughts and it wasn’t going to stop until he talked to her. His eyes wandered amongst the crowd, trying to search for the auburn female. Much to his luck, it seemed near impossible. He let out a defeated sigh, and was about to give up when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned around, and there she was! The flapper that had managed to make his heart race.

“Did you like the performance?” She smiled, watching his every movement. She had noticed how focused he seemed to be while watching her performance, and he was quite attractive. So, it was natural for her to go and try to start up a conversation with him.

Kai had to take a few moments to respond since he was currently admiring every feature of her body. The light that shined on her up on the stage had outlined all her curves and edges, but in the slightly dark mainarea, all these features blended together, “It was quite the performance, I have to say.” He answered, flashing his signature smirk at her.

“I’m pleased to hear. You were quite focused on our performance and it would be a shame to hear that you didn’t like it.” Ayumi hummed.

“Right...um...may I get the name of the star of this performance~?” Kai questioned, trying to prevent any situation where he could possibly embarrass himself.

“Ayumi.” She introduced, quickly picking up on his obvious flirting, “And may I have the name to the sheik before me?” 

“Huh? Oh! Kai, it’s Kai.” He stated, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself that it was his name.

“Nice to meet you, Kai.” Ayumi grinned, before asking, “Why don’t I treat you to a drink? You don’t look like you had any to drink yet.” 

Kai was a bit hesitant about the offer. He didn’t want to be seen being treated to by a woman. A flapper of all people. But, he didn’t want her to leave and a drink did sound nice, “Sure, why not.” He agreed, giving a small shrug to show that he didn’t care much.

Ayumi grinned and took his hand, leading him over to the bar, “I haven’t seen you around here before, you new?”

“This is my first time here. I actually came with my friends since one of them knew this place, but I was eventually ditched.” 

“Aw, poor thing. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you until you find your friends again.” Ayumi winked, causing the spiky-haired male to blush. 

The two soon reached the bar, and Ayumi ordered them their finest wine that they had. While the two waited, Kai glanced around to see if his friends were nearby. He remembered Jay dragging Cole over to the bar when they had first got here, and he was a bit worried that they were still in the area. If Jay were to see him with this flapper, he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“So, where are you from?” Ayumi asked, trying to regain the attention that she lost from Kai.

Kai looked over at her, “Oh! I actually live a few blocks away from here. So...not that far.” 

Ayumi nodded, looking away for a moment to see that their drinks were ready. She reached over and grabbed them, before handing one of the glasses to her companion, “And you never been here before? I’m surprised.” She laughed.

Kai thanked her as he took the glass. He took a sip, curious about the taste, before shrugging, “Didn’t know this place was here before. What about you? Where do you live?”  
“Same as you, fella.” Ayumi hummed, drinking her wine, “But unlike you, I come here quite often to perform.”

“Do you now? Well, then I might just have to come around here more often.” Kai grinned, moving a bit closer to her.

“How lovely, I’ll have my own little stalker~” Ayumi teased as she continued to drink her wine.

“Stalker is a bit harsh. I would prefer admirer.” Kai gave a wink, also continuing to drink his wine.

“In your dreams.” Ayumi laughed, starting to enjoy his company.

The two continued to chat away, the amount of drinks increasing as they got lost in each other’s company. But, they kept a limit so that they weren’t fully wasted so early on in the night.

After about five drinks, Ayumi asked, “Care for a dance?”

“I’m not sure...I’m not much of a dancer and I don’t want to embarrass you…” Kai began, to which Ayumi grabbed his arm.

“Oh hush with the excuses. A little dance didn’t kill anyone.” Ayumi beamed, before proceeding to drag him to the dance floor.

Kai didn’t have much of a choice as he followed her to the dance floor. Guess he was going to be a dancer for tonight. Ayumi stopped when they reached the dancefloor and smiled up at Kai, “The band usually plays some nice beats towards the middle of the night, when things get lively~!” 

After a lot of convincing, Kai began to dance along to the music that danced around the area. He only made subtle movements, trying not to gain attention from anyone but Ayumi. His eyes focused on the female in front of him, who was dancing without a care in the world. She swayed her hips to the beat in a way that would most likely bring attention to her. For some reason, the thought didn’t sit well in Kai’s mind. He moved a bit closer and soon began to loosen up, keeping close to the female as they danced the night away. 

The two eventually went back to the bar to take a break from their dancing and get a few more drinks.

“For someone who states that he can’t dance, you were quite the dancer out there.” Ayumi said in amusement.

“What can I say? You brought the hidden dancer out from within me.” Kai grinned, leaning against the bar counter, once again admiring the beauty in front of him, “So, uh...are you seeing anyone?” He asked a bit nervously, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Yup, and he’s sitting down in front of me.” Ayumi smirked, taking a sip of her drink.

It took Kai a few seconds to understand what she meant, before rolling his eyes, “Ha ha, very funny. But seriously...um...are you?” He asked again.

“Hm...what purpose does it serve if I were to tell you~?” Ayumi teased, moving closer to Kai.

“Well...um…”

“Oh! Hey Kai! Didn’t expect to find you here!” A familiar voice said, interrupting the moment.

Kai, now annoyed, looked back to see that it was Jay, “What do you want Jay?” He muttered, trying to subtly tell Jay that he was busy...somehow.

“Calm down, I was just trying to get some water. Who’s your friend?” Jay asked curiously, noticing that his friend had been talking with this woman.

“Name’s Ayumi.” She introduced herself with a friendly smile, “I’m assuming your name is Jay?”

“Yup! The one and only!” Jay grinned, before looking at Kai, “Nice to see that you made a friend!” He said happily.

Still annoyed, Kai decide to try and bluntly tell Jay that he was busy right now, “Jay, I’m sort of-”

“Excuse me sheik, I’m just going to go and iron my shoelace.” Ayumi told Kai gently, “I’ll be back. Save my spot for me.” She chuckled, before heading off to the bathroom.

Kai smiled and waved to her, before giving a pointed look at Jay, “I was sort of busy.”

“Sorry! I didn’t know!” Jay laughed, having a feeling that Kai was interested in this woman, “So, what have you gotten to know about her~?”

“None of your business.” Kai huffed and looked away, trying to hide a small blush that was forming on his face.

“Ah, I know that look. You’ve fallen for her~!” Jay began to tease, which promptly caused Kai to groan, “Jay, please shut up.”

“Aw, I can’t be happy that my friend has finally shown interest in someone~?” He teased further. 

“Jay, please shut up.” Kai stated, glaring at the other male in front of him.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. But just so you know, I approve.” Jay laughed as he walked off to get the beverage he had mentioned earlier.

A few minutes later, Ayumi returned and smiled, “Ah, I see that your friend left.” 

Kai nodded, “Yeah, so uh...about my question…” He began, looking up at her expectantly.

Ayumi smiled, “I’ll answer your question with a question of my own.” She stated as she moved closer, “When are you free~?”


	2. A Potential Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the eventful night, Kai can't seem to get his mind off the peculiar flapper he had met. While on a walk, he just happens to meet the flapper in question...

It had been a day since Kai had met Ayumi and he couldn’t seem to get her out of his mind. They had agreed to meet two days from that night. So, Kai would have to wait another day to see her again. 

He was currently laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Last night did not go as he expected. Sure, he expected to have talked to many women, but he didn’t expect to become interested in a flapper. Not only that, but she had made the first move on him. He just couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around what happened. But, one thing he was able to process was that he enjoyed her company and couldn’t wait to see her again. But, he couldn’t let the others know about that. 

When it was around nine in the morning, Kai got up to get ready for the day. Walking to the bathroom, he could hear that Jay was currently hungover. No surprise there. But, it meant good news to Kai. If Jay was hungover, it was likely that he was going to eat breakfast later than everyone else, which meant less of a chance of him telling everyone about what he had witnessed last night. After spending half an hour getting ready, Kai headed over to the kitchen. From the smell of food in the air, he knew that Zane was currently cooking breakfast for everyone. He took a seat down at the table and patiently waited for the others and their food to arrive. Knowing his friends, Lloyd and Nya would be the first ones to join him, then it would usually be Jay and Cole if neither of them were hungover, then Quinncy. Zane was always one of the first ones up in the early morning. 

The chef of the house took notice of Kai’s arrival and smiled, “Good morning, Kai. Sleep well?”

Kai nodded gently, “Yeah, I slept pretty okay. Not sure if Jay did though. I could hear that he’s hungover.” He informed.

Zane nodded, “I shall save him some food then.” He said, already knowing the routine they had whenever one of them was hungover, “How was your night? I apologize for leaving you.” He apologized, knowing how Kai felt whenever they went out.

“It was okay.” Kai shrugged, not wanting to tell his friends what exactly happened last night just yet, “What about your night?” He questioned, shifting the focus over to Zane.

“It was quite pleasurable.” Zane was more than happy to answer, “I am certain that Quinncy had a lovely time.”

A smile found its way onto Kai’s face. It always made him happy to hear that his four queer friends were able to enjoy their nights without having to constantly be on edge, “I’m glad to hear that.” 

As guessed, Lloyd and Nya soon entered the kitchen. 

“Morning, guys!” Lloyd grinned as he greeted his friends.

“Hey Lloyd, hey sis.” Kai nodded in greeting. 

Eventually, the others came with Cole letting everyone know that Jay would come down later since he was currently resting in hopes of getting rid of the hangover he had. A comfortable silence fell amongst the group as they began to enjoy their breakfast. Kai was grateful for the moment of silence as he ate, but it was soon interrupted by Lloyd.

“Did you guys enjoy the night?” He questioned; a common question that he often asked the group after an eventful night.

Kai let out a small huff from the announcement, but didn’t say anything. He simply waited for the others to respond.

“Jay had a bit too much to drink, but it did create an interesting night for the both of us.” Cole laughed, used to his boyfriend’s antics and party personality.

“Zane and I spent a majority of the time dancing, but wearing all that makeup is always a hassle. How do women keep that on the whole night?” Quinncy wondered out loud.

Nya let out a small chuckle, “Even I wouldn’t be able to answer that question.” She stated, before shifting her gaze over to her older brother, “What about you, Kai?”  
Kai, who had been lost in thought, looked up at Nya, “Huh?”

“I said what about you? How was your night?” Nya asked. She was always worried that her brother wasn’t having as much fun as everyone else since he was often left by himself.   
“Oh, uh, it was fine. Nothing...too exciting happened.” Kai answered slowly, trying to act as he normally would-tired and not in the mood to talk.

Nya kept her gaze on her brother for a moment, before nodding, “Alright then.” She said. She had gotten the impression that something was up with her brother.

After breakfast, the group split up to do their own thing during the day. Kai decided to go out and take a walk. Unlike the nightlife within the city, the day was often calm and quite boring to those who were used to constant partying. But, Kai didn’t mind. It gave him a break and a chance to get some fresh air before the night would change the scenery and atmosphere around him. He walked along through the city, keeping track of where he was. Getting lost in the city was quite easy. Taking the wrong could get you into trouble and miles away from your destination. Although there was a higher chance of getting mugged during the night, that didn’t mean that there wasn’t a high chance of it happening during the day. For Kai, he had to be extra careful since he was currently walking alone. He glanced up at the smoky sky with a sigh. With automobiles becoming popular, the air was suffering. The smoke that the vehicles produced plagued the clear air and with the high population in the city, there was no chance for it to try and clear up. But it wasn’t so bad when you got used to it. 

“My, my, looks like I found my stalker~” A familiar, teasing voice said from behind the male.

Upon recognizing the voice, Kai allowed a grin to form on his face. He looked back, “Hm, it looks to me as if you were the stalker, sweetheart~” He teased back, before quickly taking notice of her outfit. It was similar to the one she had worn the previous night, but was a bit longer so that her skin wasn’t too exposed. She wore minimal makeup this time, but was still a beauty in Kai’s eyes.

Ayumi rolled her eyes in amusement, “What are you doing out in the open?” She asked, walking along beside him.

“Just taking a walk, you?” Kai asked, keeping his focus on her, but his gaze did shift to the rest of her body occasionally.

“My eyes are up here, bimbo.” Ayumi reminded, before smiling, “I was planning to get something to eat then stop by the store.” 

“Interesting, would you care if this bimbo joined you on your adventure~?” Kai questioned, giving her a wink.

The flapper rolled her eyes in amusement, “I wouldn’t mind, as long as you keep your eyes up here~” She lifted his chin to make sure he wasn’t staring. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.” Kai laughed and gently moved to push her hand up, but then moved to hold it, which the flapper didn’t say anything about.

The two walked along to the nearby store, using this time to get to know one another more. Luckily for Kai, since he was alone he didn’t have to worry about their moment being interrupted by one of his friends.

“So, what are your friends like?” Ayumi questioned in a curious tone, watching the walkway in front of them.

“Loud, annoying, but fun to be around.” Kai summarized with a small laugh, “They can be idiots, but they’re my idiots I suppose.”

“Oh? And you don’t think you’re an idiot too?” Ayumi smirked.

Kai stuck his tongue out at her in response, “Hush, you.”

“Why don’t you make me~?” Ayumi challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Kai was quite surprised by the challenge, but didn’t want to give in just yet, “Anyways,” He began, moving back to the previous topic, “They’re idiots, but I do love them. They’re like a family to me.” He smiled gently, “But if you ever meet them, don’t tell them I said that, they’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

Ayumi nodded gently, respecting his wishes, “Of course. The cat will stay in the bag.” She chuckled.

“What about you? Do you have a group of friends?”

Ayumi was quiet for a moment, “I have a few friends, but we aren’t as close as you and your friends. We only see each a few times around, but all they talk about is the men they’ve been with.” She sighed, “Then they ask me if I’ve been seeing anyone and I have to explain that I’m looking for the right person, not some one-night stand like them.” She told Kai.  
The male listened curiously to her explanation. Their romantic situations were similar, yet so different at the same time. Most men were a bit wary of flappers because of their sense of sexual freedom. Kai had always thought that flappers shared that same mindset regarding that topic, but here’s one that wasn’t looking for quick relationships. To him, it sounded like she wanted to be able to settle down with someone who was actually going to care for her. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Ayumi had announced that they were at their first destination. He looked up to see that they had stopped by a cafe. Before Ayumi could enter, Kai quickly moved over to open the door for her, “Ladies first~” He grinned, bowing a bit in a playful manner.

“That so? Then I believe you should be the one entering.” Ayumi hummed, but walked into the establishment with Kai following close behind, “Hey would you mind ordering for me?” She asked Kai, seeing that a more uptight man was running the counter, “I’ll give you the money.”

Kai shook his head, “No you’re fine, I’ll pay for it. What do you want?” He asked, prompting Ayumi to tell him. Once she did, he went over to order some food for the both of them. While he waited for the food to be ready, he looked around for Ayumi, wondering where she had gone. His attention was quickly captured when he heard a loud voice yell,

“Out of the way, you tomato!” 

Kai looked over and noticed that a man was now standing in front of Ayumi, who was sitting at one of the tables. From the looks of it, the man seemed angered and was directing that feeling towards Ayumi, “I said move you dumb dora!”

“Hey!” Kai was now angered by the aggression that was being directed towards his companion, “Stop yelling! She hasn’t done anything wrong!” He ordered, walking over to confront the man.

The riled up stranger looked at Kai with a glare, “Is she your sheba?” He hissed.

“Maybe she is, why is that important?” Kai huffed, arms crossed as he gave the man his own glare.

“Control her before you get in trouble, boy.” The man grumbled, before walking away from the two. 

Once Kai was sure that the man was out of earshot, before he looked back at Ayumi, checking to see if she was okay, “You alright? He didn’t try to hurt you, did he?” He asked.  
Ayumi shook her head, “No, he didn’t try to hurt me. I’m fine.” She reassured and was quiet for a moment before she told him, “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“What? You think I’m just going to stand by and watch him call you those stupid terms?” Kai questioned, smiling a little bit, but it faltered when he heard Ayumi’s next statement.  
“It’s fine...I’m used to being treated that way. Besides, what he said was true.” Ayumi sighed, giving Kai a forced smile, “I think our food is ready.” She told him, a sign that she didn’t want to discuss this any further. 

Kai nodded and walked over to get their food. As he walked, he let his thoughts fill up his mind, wondering what Ayumi had gone through to make her act so calmly to this behavior. Was this a common occurrence with females? Whenever he went out with Nya, she wasn’t usually treated in the same way as what he had witnessed moments prior. 

Boy did he have a lot of discovering to do with this maiden…


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving back home from his hangout with Ayumi, Kai gets interrogated by none other than his sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more or less just filler, sorry about the shortness!

“Where have you been?” Nya questioned.

Her brother, who had just returned home from another day of hanging out with Ayumi, was surprised by the sudden confrontation of his sister. Him and Ayumi had been hanging out quite often during the week. Today, he had taken her to movies to enjoy some films. The day before, they had simply taken a stroll around the city. During this time, they had begun to grow close and quite comfortable with each other as they began to reveal information to one another.

“I have been out.” Kai shrugged nonchalantly, acting casual to not give in to his sister’s suspicions.

“Right. My brother, one of the only people here who doesn’t go out alone during the day, out and about all of a sudden.” Nya said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kai was always a bad liar and she could easily tell when something was up with her brother.

“What? Maybe I just wanted to get out of the house more. People change, Nya.” Kai said, trying to get to his room before she could interrogate any further. Unfortunately for him, Nya was used to his habits when being confronted, so she made sure to keep him cornered.

“Kai, the truth. Now.” Nya said sternly, not wanting to play the waiting game any longer.

Her brother looked at his sister and once he realized that she was not going to back down until he gave an explanation, he let out a defeated sigh, “Fine. I’ve...been hanging out with a friend that I met at Lloyd’s dad’s speakeasy.” He quietly explained, hoping no one else was nearby.

Nya raised an eyebrow, “This isn’t one of those one-night stands again, is it?” She questioned, knowing her brother’s...history.

“No! It isn’t! I’ve been over that for months!” Kai quickly reassured, feeling quite offended that she would think that, “This girl she’s...different. I can feel it. She’s not like other women. Oh Nya, you should’ve seen her that night. She looked absolutely gorgeous and her eyes are simply-”

“Alright, alright, calm down Romeo. I get it, she’s different.” Nya laughed, stopping her brother before he could continue his speech about this mysterious woman.

“Promise not to tell the others?” Kai asked Nya, giving her a pitiful look to hopefully seal the deal.

“Hm...fine, I promise. On one condition.” Nya hummed.

“What is it?” Kai asked, hoping that it wouldn’t be anything too bad.

“You have to take me and Lloyd to our next hangout.” Nya grinned, watching her brother, who was surprised by the request.

“What? No way! I’m not going to be a third wheel again!” Kai was quick to deny.

“Hm...you know, I think I hear Lloyd coming, maybe I should inform him of the news that I just gained~” 

“Okay! Okay! Fine! I’ll take you and Lloyd to your next hangout or whatever.” Kai huffed as he reluctantly agreed to the request.

“Aw! Thank you so much! You’re so sweet~!” Nya teased, hugging her brother happily.

“...I hate you.” Kai rolled his eyes as he slowly hugged his sister back, reaching up to ruffle her hair.

“Love ya too, big bro.” Nya smiled and pulled away. She reached up quickly and ruffled her brother’s and ran off to her room before he could catch her.

“Nya!”


End file.
